1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to methods and means for combining two merging streams of parts having heads and shanks so that the merged paths coincide without stoppage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there have been many devices for handling small parts. Brewer U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,342 discloses feeding rivets by a plurality of chutes which merge in a single chute. Brown et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,260 discloses the assembly of screw blanks and washers prior to threading the blanks. In Brown, there are two chutes, one for the screw blanks and one for the washers and the washers and the screw blanks are combined. Cooley et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,155 discloses pneumatic means for propelling small parts.
Moncrieff U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,023 discloses an apparatus for orienting asymmetrical cylindrical gears wherein the gears fall into one of two receiving troughs arranged in opposite semicircular relation to each other. The troughs, at the ends thereof, are arranged such that an upper trough directly overlies the lower trough and, therefore, the gears rolling in the upper trough fall downwardly into the lower trough to effect merger in the lower trough.
The conventional method of combining separate streams of similar things, as illustrated by the disclosure of Brown, is adequate for small pieces and for relatively slow speeds of 60 pieces per minute. However, above such speeds the pieces tend to restrict one another from flowing into a single track and tend to occupy the same space at the same time, producing stoppages and irregularities of feeding.
Accordingly, a new and improved method and means is desired for merging or blending two streams of small parts having a head and a shank into a single stream without stoppage.